1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card which has a data rewritable flash memory and in which data is written/read to/from this flash memory has been provided (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-178282).
Such memory card is used to perform data writing and reading by being inserted in the card slot of an external device such as a personal computer and a cellular phone, and it has a single function.
A flash, memory and a control circuit which is connected to this flash memory and performs control of data writing and/or reading are built into such memory card, and plural connection terminals to be connected to the connection terminals of a connector provided in a card slot are provided.
The plural connection terminals of the memory card include a power source terminal for operating the flash memory and the control circuit, a ground terminal, a data communication terminal, a terminal for control signal, or the like.